Diskussion:Häherfeder
Verbesserungen *Beschreibung überarbeiten / ergänzen *Referenzen ergänzen für: **seidig **blasse Augen **kurzer, dünner Schweif **Narbe **magere Schultern *Abschnitt Fähigkeiten in Autritte eingliedern *Auftritt: Der geheime Blick (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Fluss der Finsternis (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Verbannt (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Zeit der Dunkelheit (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Lange Schatten (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Sonnenaufgang (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: The Fourth Apprentice (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Fading Echoes (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Night Whispers (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Sign of the Moon (ergänzen) *Auftritt: The Forgotten Warrior (ergänzen) *Auftritt: The Last Hope (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Cats of the Clans (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Battles of the Clans (ergänzen) *Auftritt: The Ultimate Guide (ergänzen) *Auftritt: After Sunset: We Need to Talk (ergänzen) *Auftritt: The Clans Decide (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Brightspirit's Mercy (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Hollyleaf's Story (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Mistystar’s Omen (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Warriors App (ergänzen) *Character Art: Junges, Heiler, Heilerschüler, Heilerschüler (Cats of the Clans Version), Heilerschüler (alternativ, schwarzes Fell) *Character Art: Schüler (Shading verbessern, Schweif kürzen) Zitatvorschläge 1. Namensdiskusion Da Fireheart Lilienblüte fragte warum Eichelhäherfeder und nicht eine Kürzere Übersetzung des Namens, erstellen wir mal eine Diskussionsseite. Zu meiner Meinung. Häherfeder ist durchaus auch gut. Also was die Kürze angeht ist es gerechtfertig. Aber naja Buchenjunges ist ein blödes Beispiel da ja eigentlich Stechpalmenjunges die korrekte Übersetzungen ist. Ich fands blöd das sie im zweiten Band z.B. Stechpalme richtig übersetzen (im bezug auf Rabenpfotes Fell) aber dann nicht dem Jungen den richtigen Namen geben. - Aki-chan86 11:21, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich persönlich finde Eichelhäherfeder irgendwie besser ^^ Ich finde es klingt schöner, aber das ist nur meine Meinung (: Silberfluss 11:23, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Buchenjunges ist echt ein blödes Beispiel, da hat Aki-Chan recht. Aber Stechpalmenjunges klingt so lang. Aber irgendwie sind Buchen doch keine Stechpalmen, oder? Zum Vergleich: Stechpalme heißt auf englisch ''Holly, ''deswegen müsste es eigentlich Stechpalmenjunges heißen. Würde es ''Beechkit ''heißen, dann würde ich es ja noch verstehen, denn dann wäre die korrekte Übersetzung Buchenjunges. Aber wenn man beim Google-Übersetzer (Der eigentlich blöd ist) ''Jay ''eingibt, ist eine der Übersetzungen auch Häher, wenngleich die erste Übersetzung Eichelhäher heißt. Ich persönlich finde, dass Häherfeder und Eichelhäherfeder gleich gut klingen. - Fireheart002 Also ich habe Holly und Jay eingegeben und da kamen Stechpalme und Eichelhäher raus. Aber ich habe auch blaze eingegen und da kam blesse raus. Welche Übersetztung ist richtiger: Blesse oder Glut? ( ein Wikianutzer (Flammenherz) 16:05 19.07.2011) Glut ist richtig ^^ - Fire Achso, okay ;) danke Fire.^^ Flammenherz Flamme würde übrigens auch gehen. :3 Und ich weiß nicht wieso, aber heißt holly nicht auch mistel? Der Übersetzer sagt was anderes aber i-wie denk ich immer holly heißt auch mistel... Tautropfen 19:09, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Ich glaub ja immernoch dass Holly mit "Holunder" übersetzt wird. Starforce StarClan 19:12, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich finde, dass sie wenigstens Jay richtig übersetzen müssen. Häherfeder ist natürlich kürzer aber ich persönlich finde Eichelhäherfeder besser :D Aber wenn die Übersetzer Lionblaze's Namen ins Deutsche anders übernehmen würden, hätte ich nicht dagegen, weil Löwenglut wirklich etwas seltsam ist. Löwenfell, Löwenpelz oder Löwensturm würds da auch machen. Zu Holly: Ich fänds auch möglich, dass sie Holly mit Holunder übersetzen, was mich aber einfach nur enttäuschen würde -.- Stechpalme ist besser Kastanienstrom 15:44, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Also ich hoffe, dass sie Jay und Holly beide richtig übersetzen. Aber bei Lionblaze... Stechpalmenblatt 06:15, 20. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hoffentlich werden Hollyleaf und Jayfeather richtig übersetzt,da die im deutschen gut klingen(Stechpalmenblatt und Eichelhäherfeder), aber Lionblaze mit Löwenglut? Niemals,wen dan wies der tolle Googelübersetzter sagt Löwenblesse dass klingt aufjedenfall logischer.Ekliss 16:24, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Jay heißt übersetzt Häher, zwar wird es oft als Kurzform von Eichelhäher genutzt, doch Eurasian Jay wäre korrekt. Und ich mag es kurz lieber, vorallem wenn es noch richtig ist! Holly hätte aber mit Stechpalme übersetzt werden sollen, einfach weil es sonst falsch ist.WindheartxDyesternight 18:13, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde die Übersetzung von Hollyleaf mit Distelblatt gut93.184.16.234 12:43, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde alle Namen klingen auf englisch viel schöner, weil sie auf deutsch so laaaaang sind :( Ich fände es besser wenn sie einfach alle andere Namen hätten, wobei Löwenglut oder Löwenflamme hört sich iwie schön an....92.226.192.38 20:06, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich dachte blaze heisst grosses Feuer also am ehesten zu übersetzen mit Brand. Schneewolke (Diskussion) 20:11, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Mögliche Übersetzung Hallo. Ich wollte mal etwas fragen:'Wie würdet ihr Jayfeather übersetzen'''? Vielleicht Eichelhäherfeder? Also ich finde, dass das blöd klingt. Was meint ihr? ''Danke im Vorraus für die Antworten und liebe Grüße: JAYFEATHER. 87.166.147.18 16:00, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC)'' Also ich würde ihn Häherfeder nennen. Laut Gerüchten soll er ja Streifenfeder heißen -.- Bei der Übesetzung von Jay's Wing wird es aber allerdings Probleme geben XD Ja ich geb Fire mit Häherfeder recht ^^ Unser Eichelhäher heißt im englischen nämlich eigentlich Eurasian Jay. Zwar wird er auch nur Jay genannt, in dem Fall von Jayfeather ist aber einfach nur die Oberart Häher gemeint und keine spezielle, wie zb der Eichelhäher. Tautropfen 16:28, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde Eichelhäherfeder recht schön. 21:43, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich werde ihn nie mit seinem deutschen Namen nennen! Häherpfote klingt meiner Meinung nach nicht gut. LG Hallo also ich werde die drei immer mit den englischen Namen Anreden weil es sich besser anhört. LG Rotfell Im Chat hat jemand gesagt, dass er Häherpfote heißen wird und ich würde gerne wissen, woher man das weiß? Buntschweif 08:19, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme Honey und Rotfell zu, die/der Name/n kling/t/en einfach besser.93.184.16.234 11:43, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Blindheit War Jay schon als Junges blind? Ja, das ist meine Frage. Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen. LG Jayfeather 87.166.141.178 15:40, 27. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ja, er ist von Natur aus Blind, das hat nichts mit dem SternenClan zutun. Sonnen sturm 1 17:56, 27. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Was? Wírd Häherpfote etwa Blind sein????? 79.205.69.197 12:11, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ja, das wird er. --Sonnen sturm 1 21:04, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Er wird nicht blind sein, er ist einfach blind xD außer Tautropfen 21:33, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Er ist vom Natur aus schon blind und ja als Junges war er auch schon blind. Fähigkeit Ist das er in seinen Träumen sehen kann, seine bedondere fähigkeit? Buntschweif 17:25, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ja,dass ist Jayfeathers besondere Fähigkeit.93.184.16.234 11:37, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Änderung Ich hab ne frage warum steht bei Heilerschüler Jayfeather er wird doch schon Heilerschüler als er noch Häherpfote heißt. Kann mir das wer sagen. LG Rotfell Häherpfotes Familie ich dachte immer, dass Brombeerkralle und Eichhornschweif, Häherpfotes Eltern sind und nicht Krähenfeder und Blattsee. Ich habe auch auf einer anderen Seit nachgeguckt, dort steht es auch so. Das liegt daran, dass Blattsee ja normal keine Junge bekommen darf (Sie ist ja eine Heilerin) und zudem ihr Gefährte auch noch ein Krieger eines anderen Clans ist. Also hat sie mit Eichhornschweif geredet und die hat ihr zuliebe vor dem Clan so getan als wären Häherpfote und co. ihre Jungen. In den deutschen Büchern kam das nur bisher noch nicht vor... Ach so übrigens weiß auch Brombeerkralle davon nichts. Er denkt also die drei wären seine Jungen, bis Eichhornschweif ihm es später erzählt. 12:42, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *schock* hätt ich nicht gedacht, aber danke (: Geburt Haaay ;D Mir ist etwas aufgefallen, was mich verwirrt hat.Blattsee sagt ihn "Der Geheime Blick" zu Häherpfote, dass sie nicht im Clanlager geboren wurde, sondern auserhalb, weswegen er durch den Schnee mit samt Eichhornschweif laufen musste. Schnee heißt ja, es war dan Blattleere. Aber als Häherjunges gemeinsam mit seinen Geschwister mit der Beute spielen, sagte Sturmpelz das man mit Beute nicht spielt, vorallem nicht in der Blattleere. Nach dieser logik her müssten die drei mit 12 Monde zum Schüler ernannt werden, anstant mit 6 Monde. Im Buch aber heißt es ja wieder das sie mit 6 Monde zu Schüler wurde...Renaklaue (Diskussion) 11:46, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich sag da nur: Typisch Beltz - nur schreiben und nicht auf die Logik achten.... Was Beltz noch gut kann ist Namen falsch übersetzen !!!!!! >:-( 92.226.192.38 20:13, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich glaube eher das die Blattleere früher gekommen ist als sonst und deshalb war das alles so..falls nicht weiß ich es auch nicht ^^- 15:35, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bild Könnte bitte jemand ein neues Bild für Häherpfote machen ??? In der Beschreibung steht GESPRENKELT, was nicht im Bild zu sehen ist ... 92.226.192.38 20:16, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Häherpfotes augen ich find es erlich so dumm wie häherpfotes augen auf den ganzen bildern ausen. katzen die von natur aus blind sind haben doch kein augapfel! aber auf den ganzen bildern hat er eindeutig normale augen ! warum ist das so ? kan mir das bitte jemant sagen Katzen die blind sind haben höchstens etwas milchige Augen aber eine Pupille haben sie trotzdem o.O Blinde Menschen werden auch oft mit milchigen, trüben Augen beschrieben... Das blinde Katzen keine Pupille sondern einfarbige Augen haben, hast du wahrscheinlich auf den unzähligen falschen Bildern aufgeschnappt, dabei ist das völliger Schwachsinn... - 19:19, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) es ist unterschidlich. meine tante hat eine katze die blind ist und wirklich einfarbige augen hat. sie hat mir letztens gesagt das katzen ein andernen augen aufbau haben und deschalb kon sie anders alls menschen einfarbige augen haben. oder sie sind auch milchig aber das die augen einfarbig sind sit man ja auch nicht so ofen auf der strasse also die sind ser selten 77.28.219.252 11:33, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC)mollyherz77.28.219.252 11:33, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC)